A material application device is used to apply powder coating material to an object, part or other work piece or surface. A material application device is also referred to herein as a spray gun. Spray guns are often used to apply organic powder coating material. It is also known to apply porcelain enamel powder coatings to work pieces. Porcelain enamel coating material is a fine glass powder-like material, but is unlike organic powder coating material made from plastics and polymers. Organic powder may be characterized by lower melting temperatures as compared to porcelain enamel powder, and organic powders tend to be lighter, often exhibit impact fusion and have a fairly high transfer ratio or efficiency (transfer ratio or efficiency refers to the percentage of powder coating material that adheres to the work piece during a coating or spraying operation). Organic powder can have higher transfer ratios, along the order of seventy to eighty percent, because polymer and plastic materials are receptive to electrostatic charge applied to the powder by the spray gun. Porcelain enamel coating materials are difficult to apply an electrostatic charge, thereby exhibiting lower transfer ratios along the order of twenty percent, tend to be heavier than organic powder coating materials, and are highly abrasive because they comprise fine glass particles.